Truth or Dare Naruto Style!
by GoneDrake
Summary: It's truth or dare, Naruto style! All of the characters have gathered inside the Akatsuki hideout, and have been convinced into playing! Send in your ideas, and they'll be used to make the characters of Naruto do whatever you like! Please R and R! :D
1. Let's Get Started!

**Hey guys! :)**

Look, I know there have been tones of "truth or dare" style fanfics before, so please don't start telling me how I copied your idea. For anyone who actually came up with said idea on their own, you are **AMAZING.** And I hug you for being so awesome. XD

Anyways… I'm pretty sure everyone knows how this works. You all get the chance to make any character from Naruto do (or say) whatever you want! It's the chance of a lifetime, and I need all of your help to make it come true. You can even dare **me,** if you like!

So click on the **review button** and send in your ideas! Or, if you want to make them even more surprising, send them to me by e mail! I'm really hoping to get some reviews soon!

By the way, for anyone who didn't know, my name's Thistle! Yes, I know it's an odd name, but I like it. :) Thanks for your help!!! And if there's something that bothers you about the style I'm writing this in, don't hesitate to tell me! I'd really like to improve my writing, and if I have the chance to improve, I'll definitely take it. :D

That's all! Have a great day, and please submit some ideas! ***Pokes review button*** Isn't it pretty? :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :D

* * *

It was a gloomy day outside of the Akatsuki hideout - the clouds loomed above, dark and menacing, the wind roared through the trees, and, of course, it was raining. A cold, black rain.

Deidara stood at the entranceway to the cave, eyeing the sky with a thoughtful look. He had spent the morning gazing out at the land, trying to come up with some new ideas for one of his clay bombs. Sasori had always insulted his views on real artwork, but Deidara thought differently.

"Still looking outside?" Deidara frowned as a familiar voice drifted into his thoughts, disturbing his peace. He turned his head. Sasori stood behind him, grinning. "You know, a real artist doesn't grow overnight. You need time to develop your skills, and, maybe one day, they'll be as good as mine."

Deidara chuckled. "As good as yours? Mine are already much better then yours could ever be, un. I still don't understand how you can't see the beauty in every piece of clay." He rose from his cross-legged position, and leaned against the damp stone wall. "You really ought to try, hmm?"

He heard Sasori give a rattling laugh, an odd, chilling sound. "Art is something that can be gazed upon for decades upon decades, Dei. Something that can be cherished throughout the dawns of time. Not something that can, say," He grapped a piece of Deidara's clay from the rocky ledge, and if one swift move, and thrown it into the forest. It errupted in a loud blast, the ashes spraying across their faces. "Explode in an instant. Bombs aren't art, Dei. You should know that, of all people."

Deidara gave a subtle "humph," and strode inside, leaving Sasori in the rain. He had no patience for arguing about the meaning of true art. Sasori would never understand what it meant.

"Deidara-Kun, Deidara-Kun!" Tobi ran up to Deidara, bouncing on his heels. He tugged on the Akatsuki member's shoulder. "Come play with us!"

Deidara frowned. "Hmm? Play what? With who?"

Tobi dragged him along into one part of the cave, crowded by the other Akatsuki members. Some of them were smiling, others, grumbling. They sat in a circle, surrounded by many other shinobi that Deidara had never seen.

"It's truth or dare, Deidara-Kun!" Tobi leaped to the ground, and sat in the middle of the group. His shoulders shook with excitement as he pointed to the others ninja. "They've agreed to play as well!"

"Sorry, Tobi, I don't have time for this." Deidara narrowed his eyes, and spun on his heel. It was bad enough that he hadn't gotten any inspiration for his art, and been chastised by Sasori... But now he was being forced into playing such a stupid game. There was no way, no how...

"Come on, Deidara. Loosen up." Kisame waved Deidara over, pointed teeth exposed by his wide grin. He was seated next to Itachi and Konan, sword swung across his back. "Seriously. You've been sitting out there all morning. Tobi has gotten us all here... Why not just give it a try?"

Deidara sighed, aggravated. "You know how much I hate this game. It's absolutely pointless! There is no outcome, except for-"

"Having fun?" Zetsu interrupted, eyebrows raised. "You're right, it would be so much better just to sit outside, in the rain, all alone... Why would you want to play such a childish game? But don't sulk afterwards, having been left out on the fun."

**"And don't get angry if some of the dares involve you."** His other side spoke up, a menacing whisper. **"Who knows how... violent they'll get?"**

"I just don't want to play!" Deidara growled, fists tight at his sides. "Why don't you just-"

"Come on, Deidara! Come play with us!" Tobi chirped, waving his arms from side to side.

"Yeah, come one! It'll be fun!" Kisame chimed in.

"Just give it a try!"

"You won't regret it!"

"It'll be exciting!"

Deidara tried to drown out the continous shouts, shaking his head. But after a few moments, shoulders sagging, he stepped in and joined the circle. "Just don't blame me if I refuse to do any of the dares." Deidara grumbled, arms crossed. He scowled, thinking about all the possibilities. "I don't like doing stupid things just for the heck of it."

Itachi chuckled. "Really? Well, you had us fooled."

"Shut up! I never-"

"All right, everyone!" Tobi jumped up again, spirits high. It was amazing how much energy that boy had. "It's time to start! Sasori has promised to join us in a bit!"

Hidan raised a hand. "But what the h*** are with all these freaking people? Do you even know everyone here???"

Tobi nodded. "Tobi is a good boy! He got everyone from different villages! Now it'll be even more fun!"

"Oh, for god's sake," Kakuzu snarled, resting his face in his palms. He shook his head. "Half of them could be spies! What the-"

"Let's start!" Tobi jumped back down, clapping his hands. "Truth or dare, anyone?"

* * *

**Time to receive the ideas! Please send some in! It'll be greatly appreciated!**

**I hope to continue really soon, maybe even tonight! I'm really counting on you! Yay! :D**


	2. The Game Begins

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Just to let you know, I do plan to use everyone's ideas (Unless there's suddenly tones and tones of suggestions), so don't worry! I might use them in the next chapter, or save them until later! :) I love all of you guys who gave me suggestions!**

**Here's a shout out to 7anime7lover7, for giving me support!**

**And of course, Sakima Uchiha and Mei Ketsueki, HarajukuSushi, and Rypper95 for giving me a bunch of ideas!**

**I love you all! Hmm, but maybe the Naruto characters think differently. XD So anyways, sorry if this chapter's a little short, but I'd rather most a bunch of medium length ones instead of a few long ones. That way, there will be time to get new ideas in between each chapter, and you guys'll get to read a new chapter almost every day! (If you have any suggestions on this, please feel free to tell me! ^^)**

**So thanks! And please review some more! :D**

* * *

Sasori drifted away from the edge of the Akatsuki's hideout, taking in the rain that splashed against his skin. Sure, he couldn't feel its coldness – but the atmosphere was stunning. And Deidara claimed _he_ didn't know the meaning of true art.

He kicked a stone, sending it through the trees, bouncing from ledge to ledge. It moved so swiftly, so gracefully… so powerfully. Kind of like his puppets.

_His creations._

_Masterpieces._

"Good, just in time!" He frowned as Tobi yanked his cloak by the side, bouncing up and down. The kid's behavior was generally obnoxious, but today, it seemed even more irritating then usual. "Sakima just dared Sakura to play "Ten minutes in heaven" with one of the Akatsuki of her choice!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, aggravated by the idea of playing such a foolish game. There were still many more biju to extract from their jinchuriki hosts, and no time to waste. Why would Pain have decided on taking part in this-

"Come on!" Tobi started dragging him towards a large circle of people, most of them shinobi he recognized. Some of them sat cross-legged, others propped against the cave's walls; everyone seemed to have given into Tobi's requests. "Deidara-Kun even agreed to play! You do want to be better then Deidara-Kun, right?"

Sasori growled. Maybe just one game wouldn't hurt.

"So, Sakura..." Sakima stood in the middle of the circle, black eyes gleaming. Her expression was sly – aimed directly at her victim. "You've been dared to play "Ten minutes in heaven" with one of the Akatsuki of your choice. Who do you choose?"

Sakura's face had gone bright red, and she fiddled around with her Konoha leaf headband. Her eyes darted around the room.

"Um... I-I choose…" She stumbled over her words, giving a nervous giggle. Her gaze was locked on one of the Akatsuki members. "D-Deidara?"

"Hmm?" Deidara looked up from the piece of clay he had been sculpting, eyes wide with surprise. His cheeks had turned pink. "What do I have to do, un?"

Sakima let out a dark laugh. "You guys have got to spent ten minutes locked in a closet. There are no rules, so you can basically do whatever you want! Oh, well... except kill one another."

"All right, man!" Kisame slapped Deidara on the back, giving him a thumbs up. He motioned for him to get up. "Finally playing it up with the ladies, I see. Come on, show her what you're made of!"

Deidara's face was now matching the same color as Sakura's. "I… Don't really think this is such a good idea, hmm?" He hesitantly got to his feet, hands now hidden inside his cloak.

Hidan chuckled. "Oh, come on! We don't have all day, you know! Just get it over with, before I beat the s*** out of you!"

"Oh, all right." Deidara walked over to Sakura, steps unsure, and made his way over to the closet. (Located conveniently in a stone cave. What was I supposed to do?) They each stepped into the tiny room, and with a click of the latch, shut the wooden door.

Everyone was silent.

"Wow!" Konan had begun to laugh, wisps of paper fluttering to the ground. She covered her mouth with one palm. "Awesome dare, Sakima! That's just was Deidara deserved." She paused, teeth glimmering. "Can I dare someone now?"

A few people nodded.

"Go ahead," Tobi told her, still bouncing up and down. He was tapping his foot to some imaginary tune, making a loud, echoing sound that ricocheted off the cave walls. "It's free for all!"

"Okay," Konan rubbed her palms together, looking thoughtful. After a second's reflection, she turned to Hidan. "Hidan."

"Yeah?" Hidan glared at his teammate. It was obvious that Konan had something up her sleeve, and he wasn't the type of person who would let it go unobserved. "What the f*** do you want me to do?"

Konan smiled slowly. "Hidan… I dare you to not swear for one full hour. Not a single curse."

He blinked. "What? What the h*** do you mean? How do you expect me to-"

"And if you do," Konan interrupted, now exchanging a secret glance with Pain. "You have to be Kakuzu's man slave for an entire day."

Kakuzu let out a low chuckle.

"Nice one, Konan," Zetsu agreed, nodding. "We could do without his fowl language for an hour."

Hidan growled. "Oh, for crying out loud!" He narrowed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "Fine. I accept your stupid dare. Just watch out, 'cause when it's my turn, you're dead meat."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Konan pretended to shiver, each laugh sending out a shower of little papers. She pointed to her watch. "Okay, so starting now… no swearing, Hidan!"

"Fine, whatever." Hidan grumbled. "I won't swear."

"Yay, no swearing!" Tobi sprung up from the cave floor, clapping his hands. He ran into the center of the circle, pointed at Naruto, one of his guests, and laughed. "Now it's my turn! Truth or dare?"

Naruto eyed Tobi boldly, without a slight hint of fear. "Truth, believe it!"

"Okay!" Tobi gave a sheepish grin under his orange mask. "Is it true that Uchiha Sasuke was your first kiss?"

The loud crowd, which, up until now, had been chattering away, grew attentive.

"Why did you have to ask that!?" Sasuke exclaimed, embarrassment turning into fury. He glared at Tobi, then at Naruto. "How do you even know if he'll tell the truth?"

Tobi's eyes grew round. "Why wouldn't he tell the truth?" He suddenly stopped bouncing, as if what Sasuke had said to him was something completely new. "You mean… he would… lie? But… that's against the rules!"

Sasuke sighed.

**"It's called a lie, Tobi."** Zetsu's other half hissed. **"We lie all the time. It's useful for tricking your prey, then killing them..."**

Pain glared at the whole group. "Okay, let's just get on with the question, okay? Deidara and Sakura's time in the closet is almost up."

Naruto had grown a little red. "Okay. Um…" He scratched his head, giving a nervous grin. "Well… yeah. It's true."

"You mean you guys kissed?" Kisame was aghast with surprise. He started laughing, deep and menacing.

"You like… Sasuke?" Konan's jaw had dropped to the ground.

"Does Sasuke like you back?" Tobi's excited mood had returned, and he was now dancing around the two embarrassed boys. "You should get married!"

The sound of Sasuke's head slamming against the rock walls was heard throughout the entire cave.

"No!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air, in attempt to calm the assumptions. He leapt to his feet, frantic to stop everyone's questions. "No, no, no! It was a complete accident! I was angry at Sasuke, and then this idiot pushed me, and our lips touched! It was nothing! Really! You've gotta believe me!!!"

Kisame was doubled over with laughter. "Sure we do, Naruto. Sure we do."

Naruto crossed his arms, bright red, while Sasuke continued to band his head, seething.

Tobi waved his arms in the air. "Okay, everyone!" He chirped, motioning towards the closet. "How about a little break before Deidara-Kun and Sakura finish up? I'm hungry… But hasn't this been fun? Tobi's such a good boy!"

* * *

**So, what do you think? I think Deidara's just sooo awesome, but the rest of the characters are amazing, too! :D**

**If you want to suggest something about what's happened so far in the story (Ex. What Deidara and Sakura did in the closet), please e mail me! I'd love to receive some ideas, so that you'll all be happy with the story. :D**

**I'm hoping to post more soon! Thank you!**


	3. Closets and Points to Prove

**Thanks, everyone, for giving the character somthing to do! I love you all! Please continue your awesome work, 'cause without the truth ot dares, everyone will be really bored. XD**

* * *

The large group of shinobi sat around the cave, munching away on the snacks that Tobi had prepared the night before. Some of the Akatsuki sat by the entrance, plotting their next dares, and deciding on their victims. Others wandered around the enormous area, waiting for the game to start up again.

Once everyone had had their share to eat, they slowly gathered in the middle of the cave, forming a large circle, just like before. Tobi bounded towards the closet, ready to unlock the door.

"Everyone!" He pointed to the room with excitement. "Now that we've resumed the game, Deidara-Kun and Sakura have completed their dare!"

The crowd clapped loudly.

Tobi opened the door, revealing the pair.

Deidara sat cross legged on the ground, braiding Sakura's pink hair into tight little crimps. Sakura was seated in front of him, toying around with a piece of clay, molding it into a delicate flower. They stopped in mid-conversation, but not before Sakura uttered the words, "and I really like him, but I'm not sure if he likes me back. Maybe he thinks I'm ugly. What do you th-"

"How was it, Deidara?" Kisame shouted over the group, face smug. "Did you have fun?"

Deidara's smiled, but his cheeks were still a little pink. "Um… yeah. We just talked, hmm?

"Yeah…" Sakura shuffled to her seat, blushing. He let go of her hair, and she handed him back his piece of clay. "Fun, sure."

Kisame chuckled.

"So… Can I dare someone?" Zetsu asked, grinning. He whispered something to himself, and replied with a nod.

"Go ahead," Konan waved her hand in the air. "Who do you want to dare?"

He laughed, dark and malicious. "I want to dare you… and Pain. You two must spend ten minutes in the closet, just like the last two. With no rules."

Pain placed his head in his hands.

"What?" Konan shrieked, shaking her head back and forth. Little pieces of paper soared through the room, slicing the rock walls. "No way! That's not fair! The dares… they're supposed to be original! Think of something else!"

"No." Zetsu stood firm, folding his arms across his chest. "Be a good sport, Konan, and complete the dare. Or else you'll be eliminated, and won't be allowed to participate in the game anymore."

"B-but…" Konan stammered, shooting a worried glance towards Pain. She ran her fingers through her short blue hair. "Why do we-"

"Just get on with it!" Sasuke groaned, still sore from the last truth question. He motioned towards a different closet. "There. That room isn't the same one that Deidara and Sakura were in. Therefore, the dare is original."

Konan blinked. "B-but… It's just not fair-"

"Come on, let's just get it over with." Pain had gotten up from the circle, and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "It's just a stupid dare."

Her face flushed, but she let him lead her towards the closet door. They stepped inside, and, like the last two, flicked the lock shut.

Once again, the crowd was silent… with the exception of Tobi, who stood bouncing on his heels, humming an unidentifiable tune.

"Alright, moving on." Hidan spoke slowly, carefully wording his sentences. Konan's dare was still on, and he had absolutely no intention of becoming Kakuzu's man slave for the day. "I want to dare someone."

Tobi waved his hand through the air. "Ooh, ooh, how about me?" He ran up to Hidan, staring him right in the face. Sakura giggled from across the room. "Tobi's a good boy! He'll do any dare you tell him to!"

"Sorry," Hidan brushed the kid away. "This dare's a special one… for Kakuzu."

"Okay." Kakuzu grinned, rubbing his hands together. He looked pretty confident, jaw locked, features impassive. "Give it to me."

Hidan was smug. He rummaged through his cloak pockets, pulling out a little package.

"I took this pile of ryo from your room a few minutes ago." He chuckled darkly. "Now… I want you to go ahead and burn it. All of it."

"What?" Kakuzu gaped at Hidan, then at his precious money. "B-but… Money's the most important thing in the whole world! I can't just… destroy it!"

"Oh, come on!" Itachi growled, rolling his eyes. "This is the easiest dare _ever._ Don't be such a loser!"

Kakuzu huffed loudly, stepping towards the stack of ryo. "Anyone here got a lighter?"

"I do!" Naruto threw a bright orange lighter over Sasuke's head, and straight into Kakuzu's hands. "Just don't break it. It's my favorite one, and I left all my others at home."

Kakashi smacked Naruto on the back of the head. "Why do you a lighter with you?"

"Heh," Naruto rubbed the back of his, neck, blushing. "No reason…"

"Whatever," Kakuzu flicked it open, producing a blue flame. Lights danced around the cave, creating patterns along the walls, and across the guest's faces. He slowly moved his hand towards the money, shaking with every movement. Squeezing his eyes shut, he as winced as the flame touched one corner of his beloved papers.

Suddenly the whole pile was ablaze, and Hidan quickly threw it onto the cave floor. Kakuzu sank to his knees.

"Nooo!" He reached out towards the fire, but retreated after the first few burns. "Why, Hidan, why?"

Hidan chuckled. "Just for fun."

_Meanwhile: In the closet_

Konan frowned, sitting as far away from Pain as she could. How could he just stay there, as quiet as usual, completely indifferent? She was going out of her mind, trying to get through this without embarrassing them both. It had already been horrible enough, her reaction to the dare.

Retreating just a little more, she pressed her back against the cool stone wall. _Ahh…_ She sighed. The iciness of the cave was soothing against her burning skin. Still, it wasn't _that_ helpful.

"I'm not contagious, you know."

Konan jumped at the sound of Pain's voice, even more calm as it echoed throughout the small room. She snuck a quick glance his way. He was leaning against the wooden door, body invisible in the darkness. Nothing but his bright red eyes was visible.

She shivered. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean," He shuffled, moving a little closer. Konan froze. "You don't have to act so scared of me."

"I don't… I k-know that… b-but…" She tried to finish her sentence, but was much too distracted by his hand, which was now gently touching her cheek. Her heart was beating erratically, loud enough for anyone to hear it.

"Shh." Pain whispered, breath warm against her neck. He smelled of death – sweet, warm, comforting. His cloak was now brushing against her side, closing the distance between them. "I want this to be special."

She shivered once again as his hand caressed her jaw line, but didn't have time to reply. He slowly stroked the back of her hair… and leaned forward.

_Anyways: Back in the cave_

"My turn, un!" Deidara raised his hand, grinning. He turned to Sasori. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sasori muttered under his breath, unimpressed. He had been slowly inching towards the entrance of the cave, plotting his escape. "But hurry it up, will you? I haven't got all day."

Deidara nodded. "No problem, hmm…" He motioned for Sasori to hold out his hands, giving him a medium-sized amount of clay. "I dare you to sculpt something with this, and then blow it up. That way, you'll finally understand how mislead you've been all this time, un!"

"Yeah, right." Sasori squished the clay in between his fingers, pensive. "Am I gonna be forced to shape it into a bird?"

"No." Deidara grinned. "But it can't be a puppet. Create some real art, hmm?"

The victim grumbled. "Fine, fine." He flattened the ball against the stone wall, rolling in on his palms. In a few seconds he had created a little doll, finely detailed, which almost seemed oddly familiar. "There, done."

He chuckled proudly.

Deidara picked up the creation, squinting in irritation. He sighed, and gave it back to his teammate. "That's supposed to be me, isn't it, hmm? Very funny."

"I've always wanted to see your head fly off." Sasori got ready to blow it up, placing a number of explosives in the mini-Deidara's hands. It was amazing how much it resembled the real Deidara – long hair, Akatsuki robe, identical features. "And now I can."

Deidara sighed, once again. "This wasn't what I was hoping for, but I guess its better then nothing, hmm?" He gave a wry smile. "Go ahead. Do you worst."

"Gladly" Sasori moved towards the cave entrance, and in a quick flick of his wrist, threw the doll over the ledge. It swirled towards the ground, little eyes watching its creator the whole way down.

_Boom._

Deidara clapped his hands in excitement. He patted Sasori on the back, truly hopeful. "See, see?" Leaving over the edge of the cave, he observed the overturned trees, charred branches, and overall destruction, nodding in approval. "What did that feel like, hmm?"

Sasori shrugged. "I think I'm gonna go work on my puppets now." He grinned, coy, and tugged on Deidara's ponytail. "Thanks for showing me the opposite of true art, my friend. Now I'm even more inspired to finish my old creations."

Deidara's jaw fell open. He was speechless.

"Hee hee," Toby danced around the large group of people, showing no sign of fatigue. He bounced up and down, poking random strangers in the head, and giggling. "Time for another break, everyone! Tobi's been such a good boy, coming up with so many fun ideas! Don't you agree?"

* * *

**Once again, thanks to everyone who helped me out. :D And please continue with your great reviews. *Pokes review button* Aww, isn't it cute? ^^**

***Pokes***

**Anyways...**

***Pokes again***

**What?**

**Tobi: I just want to say that next chapter, there's be a speed round of truths for some of the characters. So please send in all the questions that you've always wanted to ask us!**

**Is that all?**

**Tobi: Oh, yeah, and... Tobi's a good boy!**

**Alrighty then.**

**So... thanks everyone! See you next chapter! ^^**


End file.
